


Everything's Easier in the Dark

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Everything's Easier in the Dark

Standing in the middle of the Humphrey living room after the storm knocked the power out with little Jenny Humphrey in his arms. She didn't seem so little anymore pressed tight up against his body. Arms around his neck, his around her waist keeping her close. Jenny was soft but small, different but similar. Nate closed his eyes as his lips made contact with her soft, pink lips. The kiss was slow and soft, neither were in a rush. She moaned and pressed closer, deepening the kiss and he was all too happy to oblige. They missed the door opening.

\----------

Lightening briefly illuminated the room and the electricity crackled as all the lights came back on.

"Nate?" He questioned.

They broke apart. Eyes wide Dan looked between the two, his little sister and his so-called best friend. He was in disbelief, they couldn't do this.

"I can't believe this."

"Dan?" Jenny pleaded.

He looked her in the eye, "Don't."

Jenny shrunk back, he was hurt, angry because of her. She bumped into Nate as she ran to her room.

"Dan, it wasn't what you think?"

"No? So what was it Nate? That wasn't you and my little sister making out?"

\----------

"I'm sorry," he screamed back.

"Sorry," he waved his arms, "doesn't fix this. You kissed her. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. But it's all I see."

Nate reached out to grab his arm but Dan wrenched away.

"She's my sister," his voice broke.

"I know and I'm sorry," he said softly behind Dan.

He whirled around to face Nate.

"No. No. I hope she was worth it. You know I would understand if it was Blair or Serena. It would hurt like hell but I'd get it."

Nate's tears matched the ones on the window pane.


End file.
